


Web of the Force Blooper Reel

by StarWarsSyl



Series: Behind the Scenes of the Web [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 02:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13180959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWarsSyl/pseuds/StarWarsSyl
Summary: Because the blooper reels are the best part of the movie.





	1. Padawan of Fear Duology

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always sorry if a movie doesn't have a blooper reel. Usually when a mistake happens in writing, it's not as amusing as those on camera, but sometimes there are moments I'd rather not forget.
> 
> Here they are.

 

Sitting on the floor, Harissa gladly accepted a **bowel** of steaming soup.

 

Caught: while making the second draft, November 12, 2016

So... haggis, then?

 

* * *

 

Harissa couldn’t help but smile at her enthusiasm. “I think we’ll **mange**. We’re only going to have this job for two months.”

 

Caught: While making the third draft, April 9, 2017

Well. Harissa might. Talee doesn't have hair.

 


	2. Rhythms of Light

**Sat, Feb 25, 2017**

 

I was writing the Thryn lightsaber flow scene in chapter 5. I wrote:

 

_It_ is _a dance,_ Thryn realized. One continually improvised, where both individuals took terns

 

Ah, yes. Dance of the tiny sea birds. Of course.

 

 

 

**Sun, Feb 26, 2017**

 

Typing speedily along, adjusting the old story into the new post-Harissa age...

 

“I’m not sure how I ended up with politicians for friends.”

“Certainly not by _trying_ ,” Taria chuckled.

Thryn watched in silence, feeling fascinating

 

Certainly. We all think so as well, my dear.

 

 

 

**Sun, Feb 26, 2017**

 

Writing, writing... I've been working for a few hours, it's getting late, I'm tired, and _this_ happened.

 

“I didn’t know what the problem was, but I wanted to help. Bant— his confidant— wasn’t on Coruscant, and Obi-Wan wanted to share with a pear.”

 

Huh. The instant it happened I busted up laughing, seeing Obi-Wan sitting at a table, staring sadly at a Bartlett. On the other hand _,_ maybe _that's_ what Anakin was doing back in Episode II. Things are beginning to make sense.

 

 

 

**Wed, June 21, 2017**

 

Reading aloud the next draft edit, something came flying out of my mouth, and I actually yelped, “ _What_ ?” Took me a moment to figure out what Lisk was _trying_ to say.

 

They slipped into the chairs, opposite one another, so they could watch the areas behind each other. They ordered caf, then waited until it arrived before actually speaking to one another.

“Been thinking about a plant?” Lisk asked in an undertone, hunching over a mug of something that smelled poisonous enough to slaughter a bantha.

_What do they_ make _caf out of around here?_ Thryn forced her mind to focus, and her tongue to attempt the beverage. It tasted as bad as it smelled.

 

That mistake ended up oddly appropriate given its context, but it's now been fixed to _plan._ Unfortunately.

 


End file.
